Courier
by Ashida
Summary: Fast cars, guns, and illegal courier groups. Takaba's delinquent (well, much more then delinquent) past rears its incredibly ugly head. Our favorite crime lord/photographer duo find they share a common enemy. Takaba OOC, but he is a bad ass XD Viewfinder X Okane Ga Nai X Durarara!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I thought I'd throw this one out there, my fics are filled with things I love, so I thought I'd add in another thing. Cars! My hubby (I sound old when I say that, I am only 22, we are highschool sweethearts haha) and I have owned 3 different Nissan Skylines over the years as well as sport wagons by Nissan (Nissan stagea if anyone wants to look it up, same engine as a skyline, seriously, we love skylines). Currently, we only have one Nissan stagea, we had to sell our other Stagea and our 2004 skyline when we moved from NZ to Australia. *Cries***

**Anyway! I thought I'd combine it with a bit of Okane Ga Nai spice with the twins, as people know Homare has some serious driving skills because of his past and owns a skyline as well, so it gave me an idea and I ran with it. This ones probably gonna be a bit serious/lotsa action and less on the funny side, but that depends on if I keep it going. Let me know what ya'll think and if I should continue! Ideas would be good too, so PM me if you like!**

* * *

Takaba seriously OOC in this. (probably)

Takaba's delinquent (well, much more then delinquent) past rears its incredibly ugly head. Our favorite crime lord/photographer duo find they share a common enemy.

* * *

Asami Ryuichi sat at the charity ball conversing with transport minister Daiki at one of the tables. Dressed impeccable as always in a three-piece suit with Suoh and Kirhishima standing guard against the closest wall, the two were also on the look out for Takaba Akihito. Although the pair lived together and were in a relationship, if that's what you'd call it, they were attending separately, Asami was attending as a major business tycoon, and Akihito was attending as a representative for the media.

Asami had his back to the room, and upon seeing both of his men raise their eyebrows, which is a surprise in itself, he turned around to something he never would have expected.

Across the hall, his young photographer dressed in the suit that Asami had given him, was talking with a well known set of twins, Homare and Misao Kuba, Kanou Somuku's most trusted men. Kanou was Tokyo's biggest legal and illegal loan shark, people were almost as scared of him as they were of Asami.

It wasn't the fact that he was talking with them that came as the biggest surprise, it was that they seemed so familiar with each other that had the yakuza voicing his displeasure with a low growl.

One of the twins, ruffled Akihito's hair while smiling and poking at his camera, as if in mockery.

The other had a plate of finger food and stuffed something small into Akihito's mouth, to which the small blonde smiled and took another off the plate.

How on earth did Akihito know two of the most ruthless assistants of the criminal underworld, and so intimately? It didn't matter, Takaba Akihito belonged to Asami and no one else.

Asami excused himself from the conversation and made to walk across the room to drag his boy out by the ear and question him, when he was stopped by Kanou himself.

"If you make a face like that Ryuichi, then people will know you for what you really are." the business tyrant handed Asami a flute of champagne before continuing "so, what's got you looking so pissed?"

Asami inclined his head in the direction of the twins and Akihito in answer.

Kanou still hadn't clicked on "Oh, who's the cute boy with my men?"

"That's my cute boy, Somuku."

"Hmm, how does he know those two? I thought he was a photo-… No way, Misao just gave him food."

"And what's the significance of that?"

"Misao doesn't give food to anyone apart from Homare. They must be close."

Not liking the direction of the topic, Asami strode over emitting a cold glare, people all around him moved out of the way as they felt his unrelenting presence. Kanou walked beside him while Suoh and Kirishima tailed behind, everyone of them was curious by now.

Akihito's eyes widened as he saw the group of men approaching, led by the golden eyed man, "Asami, fancy seeing you here, heh."

The Kuba brothers bent in a slight bow before offering their greetings to their boss's friend.

"Akihito, would you mind telling me how you know these two so well, hmmm?"

The twins eyed Akihito at the same time and both said "You didn't tell him anything Aki?"

The room got 10 degrees cooler as Asami heard them both address Akihito so casually, the photographer was starting to look sheepish with all the attention. Asami grabbed his wrist before he tried to make a break for it.

"Tell me what Ak-" Asami was interrupted as the twins and Akihito's phones all went off at the same time, a few moments later Kirishima's and Asami's phone beeped with alerts also.

Dismissing the messages, Asami watched the Kuba brothers exchange glances with Akihito before they all checked their phones.

Three sets of breaths caught simultaneously as the messages were read, Homare let slip a quiet "fuck" while Misao just sat staring at the message, Asami turned to Akihito who had clenched his jaw tight and was gripping his phone with white knuckles.

"What the fuck is going on you two?" barked Kanou, who had had enough of the mystery.

"No time to explain, sorry boss" said Homare, who pulled his keys out of his pocket and placed them in Akihito's hand, "Akihito, the skyline is parked out the back, take it and head to the safe house, we'll meet you there as soon as we can."

Misao leaned in close to the still stiff photographer, Asami made to stop him but paused as he saw Misao slip a handgun into Akihito's suit pocket. What would Akihito need a gun for?

"You're gonna need it Aki. Go, we'll be there soon."

The blonde bent down and began packing his stuff hastily with a dark look in his eyes, a look Asami had never seen in his kitten before.

"Sorry Asami, no time. I'll have to explain when this is all sorted out, I need to go."

"Don't scratch the car Akihito." whispered Homare as Akihito turned to leave.

"Shut up egg, since when have I scratched a car?!" Akihito hissed back.

"What about all the ones you blew up huh?"

"Blowing up and scratching are two different things. Fuck, you're still harping on about that."

Akihito rushed out of the hall and into the foyer, the dark fire still burning in his eyes, Asami was right behind with his brows pursed in anger, his two best men hot on his tail.

"Asami sama, the message-"

"Not now, Kirishima. Akihito, what is going on?" He spun Akihito around by the shoulder and hissed the question, quite fed up with being kept in the dark, his boy had been given a gun and told to go to a safe house, and he didn't know a damn thing about it.

"I'm sorry Asami, I can't right now, and we really can't be seen together. Stay here." Akihito brushed the hand away and dashed for the door, but Asami wasn't about to be put off, not if Akihito was in danger like it seemed.

All four men had arrived at the bottom stairs outside the building when Akihito whirled around to face them "Ryuichi, please just go back inside. It's not safe!" His eyes were pleading and desperate, if Asami had a heart, it would have broken at the image before him.

"So you were working for him all those years ago were you? And here I thought you double-crossed us cos our boss shot your friend. Takaba Akihito, no where is safe for you now!" a voice sneered from behind them and two men with guns cocked and loaded stepped out of the shadows from beside the building, the lead man was short and feral looking and he oozed insanity like a disease.

The sound of a gunshot rang out as Suoh stepped in between the two parties and took the hit, Akihito snarled in rage as he watched Suoh go down, drawing the gun he had been given, he fired two quick shots which sent the two gunman ducking for cover.

"Asami, keep your gun in, it'll be bad if the public see you with one. Pick Suoh up and follow me, hurry!" He stayed Asami's hand in his coat with his own, and sent Kirishima the same look.

It all happened in seconds, and the secretary and boss bent down to take one shoulder each of the badly wounded bodyguard and followed Akihito to the parking lot at the back of the building, all the while Akihito had his eyes peeled and gun at the ready for another attack.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Akihito muttered to himself as they found the Nissan GTR that Homare Kuba owned.

The four men ducked and raced for the car as more shots rang out in the night, Akihito cursed the two-door vehicle as he put the seats forward for Kirishima to sit with Suoh in the back.

Asami sat in the front passenger seat while Akihito strapped himself into the driver seat, any other time, hearing the turbo charge of his old car firing would have given Takaba Akihito a hard on, but not now.

Now, he had some serious driving to do. Driving like he hadn't done in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: **Thanks for the responses! Well in the space of a night, my ADD imagination took over and turned this thing into a monster, so I decided to give another chapter a go, more surprises in store character wise! See if you can guess what manga/anime the other characters are from in this chap and let me know what you think!

Basically, I am just playing around with this story for a bit of fun while I get my mojo back with the other things, (I tend to get writers block just as the story gets serious, if you couldn't tell with how my updates slowed a bit haha).

So this plot is gonna be a little bit or maybe a lot completely insane and probably not believable at all, but that's the beauty of fanficton :) and I hope ya'll have just as much fun reading it as I am writing it!

Trivia Note: a Nissan Skyline GTR (specifically the R32 model) is often referred to as Godzilla by car enthusiasts, the Australian auto press began to call the car "Godzilla" because it was a new monster from Japan, and the name quickly spread. The Skyline eventually began to crush all competition on the Australian racing circuit with its performance being unbeatable, which led the competition to restrict engine size leaving the Skyline unable to compete, simply because other cars had no hope if the Skylines were allowed to keep racing. That's right, that's how fucking awesome they are!

Google them to see what they sound like, will help you imagine the story if you know what they sound like ;)

* * *

Tyres screeched as Akihito burnt rubber drifting out of the parking lot, maneuvering and avoiding all cars with practiced ease as the blow off valve hissed with the gear changes, he buried the accelerator as gunshots chased the roaring vehicle through the streets of Tokyo, headed for the freeway.

"Shit, he's got those fuckers working for him too, hold on!" The car shuddered violently as it defied the forces of physics and drifted around a 90-degree bend with the rear end fish tailing out in a trail of smoke, the high pitched whine of Kawasaki motorbikes thrummed as they passed the corner in their pursuit, not able to make the turn in time.

Akihito turned the lights off the car for added stealth in the night and weaved through the traffic at high speeds, desperate to put as much ground between him and the superior maneuverability of the Japanese sport bikes.

Asami was speechless as he watched his innocent blonde boy stay calm and collected behind the wheel of the turbo charged Godzilla, his eyes were alight with rage and determination, he handled the car expertly with the gun still sitting in his lap.

Each gearshift was seamless, his feet shifting rapidly off the clutch and accelerator in perfectly timed precision, and the engine never skipped a beat as it responded to the skillful driver at the wheel.

The engine seemed as if it were roaring in delight, responding to the minuscule adjustments it's master made at the steering wheel with glee as it rounded another corner and accelerated eagerly once more, the throaty hum of the throttle resounding throughout the streets as it moved further and faster away from the pursuers.

Everyone in the car was yanked out of their reverie when Akihito spoke hastily.

"Kirishima, how is Suoh going?"

There was blood all over the secretary's hands and all over his shirt as the spectacled man tried his hardest the stem the bleeding from the barely conscious Suoh's abdominal area.

He had taken his suit jacket off in order to apply pressure to the gunshot wound, and Akihito found that it was the most disheveled he had ever seen Asami's right hand man, and rightly so, the ever loyal body guard was bleeding out right before their very eyes.

"Not good, doesn't look to have hit the major organs, but the blood loss is major." He turned to Asami "Boss, we need to get him-"

Akihito interrupted by throwing his phone at Asami.

"Asami, go through my phone and call 'Kishitani Shinra' in my contacts and put it on speaker for me." Not once did he take his eyes off the road as the car lurched around another bend and headed for the open freeway, the turbo sprang into life and slammed everyone against their seats as it kicked in, hissing as it sucked oxygen through the front mount to combust fuel at a faster rate.

"Akihito, now is not the-"

"Asami just fucking listen to me for once!" the young man bellowed, Asami felt Akihito's desperation and complied, knowing his boy wouldn't put Suoh's condition second, no matter the situation, the phone rung 5 times before it was answered.

"_Akihito-"_

"Sorry Shinra, no time for chit chat, I have an emergency-"

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friend, Aki chan." _Cackled a different voice from the phone.

"Izaya Ori-fucking-hara, give the phone back to Shinra now." the blonde's eyes had taken on a feral sheen as he barked at the phone, all the while still weaving throughout traffic, heading closer to wherever they were going.

"_Oh, and here I thought you'd be grateful for the message I sent you and the twins and this is the greeting you give me. You hurt me so, Aki chan." _Mockery and aloofness leaked through the phone line with a hint of lunacy.

"Argh, come on Izaya, would you stop being a troll for once in your fucking life?!"

"_Heh, you know me so well, truly. Sounds like you're in-"_

"IZAYA! Phone- Shinra-now." Akihito cut off the amused voice, emphasizing each word in low clipped tones after he yelled the mans name.

"_Alright, alright. You're no fun to play with. You sound just like Shizu chan." _

"Shinra, are you there?" came the hurried question.

"_I'm here, what do you need?" _the first voice was back on the phone now.

"I have someone with me, gunshot wound to the gut, bad, can you meet me at the warehouse as soon as you can, I am 10 away."

"_Ugh, trouble follows you everywhere. I'll be waiting there for you, I'll have the medic room set up so come straight in."_

"Thanks Shinra."

With that, the man named Shinra hung up and everyone was staring at Akihito now, who had relaxed visibly after the call ended, he let out a sigh.

"Phew. A doctor will be meeting us to take care of Suoh. Not long to go now."

"Akihito, you have some explaining to do." Asami drawled from the passenger seat, his eyes burned with cold fire as he glared at his young lover, it was enough to make the depths of hell seem like a walk in the park.

"Eeesh, don't look at me li-"

"Akihito." came the quiet warning, Kirishima flinched in the back seat, that was the tone the boss used before he killed someone.

Akihito sighed as he shifted gears down entering into the industrial area of Oyama, where all the train stations stored their carriages.

Akihito looked at Kirishima through the rearview mirror before finally letting out a breath and replying.

"Kirishima, that message you got was from Kuroda, wasn't it?"

The secretary snapped his head up in surprise, how Akihito would know that truly came as a shock to the man, he dipped his head once before turning his attention back to Suoh, he would let the boy explain.

"Asami, the head of the Sumiyoshi group got released today." The yakuza's jaw clenched tight at hearing this, and he instinctively feels for his guns in their holsters. "Hah, I guess it's no surprise he comes after me first since I am the one responsible for putting him away."

"What?!" Kirishima and Asami both said in unison, two pairs of eyes narrowed on the boy in disbelief.

Sumiyoshi, until he went to prison 3 years ago, was the reigning organized crime king of Japan, he dealt in everything from firearms and A-class drugs to human trafficking and brothels. The type of person you obeyed for fear of your life rather then loyalty. A wrathful boss, rumored to have multiple personalities, either that or he was just utterly insane. He was the true definition of a mad tyrant, and he attracted lunatics like himself like moths to a flame, Japan had become a safer place with the man himself behind bars.

Sumiyoshi had been given a life sentence, the moment it was handed out, Asami Ryuichi who was Sumiyoshi's biggest rival, had swept through Japan and taken up his rightful place as King, stamping out all resistance without mercy.

It would be war in Tokyo now that he was out, Sumiyoshi would be after Akihito and Asami alike.

"How would a simple photographer like you be able to put someone like Sumiyoshi away, Akihito?" Asami finally asked as he got over his deliberations. Everything had to be done with the utmost caution from now on.

"Um, see, that's the thing. I wasn't a simple photographer back then, I only do this now because if I don't, it will be my ass in the behind bars otherwise."

"Get to the point Akihito."

"Ah, guess I am gonna have to spill the beans after all. Damn it. Kou, Takoto, the Kuba's and I, along with another friend, who is…. N-not with us anymore, used to run an underground courier operation with the help of some people I went to Raira academy with. We spoke to two of them just now, Shinra and Izaya."

Akihito took a slow breath and he began to explain the rest as they drew closer to their destination.

Akihito, Kou, Takoto, the Kuba's and others used to run one of the most reliable black market courier groups in Japan, as such, they were responsible for some of the biggest illegal trade offs in Japans history, transporting documents worth a small fortune, as well as drugs, firearm shipments, and billions and billions of cold hard cash.

The only way to get in touch with the group was through Izaya Orihara, a cunning and manipulative information broker based in Ikebukuro, who Akihito went to school with.

They used to need a lot of vehicles, which the Kuba brothers were responsible for stealing and modifying along with transport assignments of their own.

Akihito was a transporter as well, along with another man called Kagami, who was revealed to be dead, the pair used to scope the properties of the vehicles they stole, they were skilled in infiltration and observation and would relay back to the Kuba's as the robberies took place, it explained a lot about Akihito's photography success.

Kou and Takoto were spotters, staking out the trade off area beforehand to sniff out any hint of double crossing or ambush.

It was a tight knit operation with minimal members and no biases on who it took work from, it was illegal down to it's very foundations with only one principle rule, no unwilling humans or organs were to be transported, ever.

Kagami had taken a job from Sumiyoshi that was supposedly just a few crates of Heroine that needed to be driven to Osaka to a supplier. When Kagami got there he found it was actually the kidnapped daughter of a Diet member that Sumiyoshi had abducted.

Rather then take the job, Kagami refused and as a result, his body was sent back in pieces to operation headquarters, with a note saying that this is what would happen to anyone who refused Sumiyoshi, so they better provide someone who could do the job.

Akihito wanted vengeance, vengeance enough to hand himself in and kiss his life goodbye. He knew a small group such as theirs couldn't ever hope to take on Sumiyoshi, so he used Izaya's connections with a DA that wasn't working for Sumiyoshi and struck a deal, it turned out Kuroda was actually the DA that Izaya brokered with, though Akihito never met him until Asami was in the picture.

Akihito took the job in Kagami's place, but rather then complete it, he delivered the girl to the police with enough evidence that promised to put Sumiyoshi and the head honcho's away for good, in return the police would drop all charges on the rest of the courier group and they would all be allowed to walk. Leaving the operation disbanded and everyone went their separate ways.

Akihito proved too valuable to simply lock away, so as long as he continued gathering information for the police, he could walk free. The moment he stopped bringing in information though, Akihito and the others would find themselves in the slammer.

Since then, Akihito had tried to drown himself in real work and had actually managed to get a job for a magazine and do photo-shoots of his own, he tried to forget about the past and move on, live a legitimate life, only giving the police enough to keep them off his back. The only anomaly is his life now was Asami, and Sumiyoshi.

"So ya see, it's not that I am doing this police bullshit because I want to, I am just doing it because I am sticking with my side of the deal. Buuuut now that fuckers out for some reason, so the deal is off, and I am gonna kill that piece of shit Sumiyoshi myself, if he doesn't get me first."

Akihito finished his rushed explanation as they pulled into a compound with abandoned train carriages littering the area, there was a huge warehouse type building in the middle, long and tattered looking, though on closer inspection it revealed entrances and windows were bolted or barred shut and the security was tight, all entrance ways were reinforced and the giant roller door at the front of the building was thick steel bolted from the inside.

"Were you leaking information about me Akihito?" came the terse question.

"Ah, n-no! I am not stupid enough to make enemies out of two of you bastards, and I told the police any info about you was off limits after we, I dunno, after we were seeing each other for a while. Whatever you call it." A slight blush appeared on the young man's face as he looked back at Asami.

Kirishima and Asami stared long and hard at Akihito until the car came to a halt in front of a small open door that was beside the roller doors.

Everything happened in a flurry, they exited the car quickly, Asami and Kirishima dragged a limp Suoh between them into the warehouse following Akihito, which was surprisingly clean and well lit, though you wouldn't think looking from the outside.

There was a fleet of cars lined up one after another, ranging from massive Jeep Wranglers with huge four-wheel drive tyres and half a dozen vans, to various sports cars and motorbikes, mostly Kawasaki Ninja's. There were Porsche 911s and Lamborghini's, all the way to Nissan GTR's and Audi R8s, the fastest cars out there that money could buy, or steal. The only thing that was the same about them all was that they were all blacked out, black paint, black wheels and tinted black windows, with no number plates.

"This was our other base, the one that people don't know about, hurry Shinra will be waiting."

They headed to a room that was off from the main area, the man called Kishitani Shinra was there, he looked no older then what Akihito did, he was wearing a white doctors coat with nerdy glasses in a decked out room full of medical equipment, Suoh was laid down on the bed and Shinra quickly got to work. Asami and Kirishima's colleague and long time friend was pale and had lost a lot of blood, Shinra injected various things while he hooked up IV lines and monitoring systems with calm efficiency.

"Hmmm, his condition is not as bad as I thought, I should be able to handle this by myself. Sort yourself out Akihito, I can manage."

Akihito let out the massive breath he had been holding as he watched Shinra evaluate Suoh, he ran his hands through his hair in relief and let himself relax a little.

It was clear to Asami that the man knew what he was doing, the yakuza had been in plenty of situations like this and been faced with doctors a lot worse, he judged it ok to leave Kirishima and the doctor alone with Suoh while he questioned his not so innocent young lover.

He dragged a yelping Akihito out of the room and down the hall, out of all the people he thought would lie to him, Akihito was the last he expected.

Asami's entire demeanor brooked no nonsense as he stared down at Akihito, the yakuza was mad. Furious even, that information had been kept from him.

"Akihito, why haven't you told me any of this before?"

* * *

**For those of you who don't know who the doctor, Kishistani Shinra and Izaya Orihara are, they are characters from another favourite of mine, Durarara!**


	3. Chapter 3

Courier 3.

I changed the name of this fic, it was called 'unfinished business'.

Well, I have a mad case of plot block on everything else right now, so thought I would come back to this to appease my insanity.

I haven't dropped anything though, updates WILL come.

Got this out in one night, go figure, I can stare at my other stories for hours and not come up with anything. You guys can thank Coritos for distracting me…. GAH!

Back to this random fic! SRSLY, this is pretty much my need to write something story. God, I'm ranting, sorry.

Don't mind me….

OOCness.

I own nothing.

* * *

Akihito realized a few things as Asami slammed him against the wall, the first was that Asami really was a scary person. He had never seen Asami like this before, he wasn't treating Akihito like a lover, he was treating him how a criminal would treat another criminal.

With no mercy, and regarding him with heartless intent.

The second was that he realized how gentle Asami had truly been before, right from the start, even that very first time they met.

Asami now, had ground his knee hard into Akihito's crotch, it was far from sexual and much more closer to murderous, the pain it sent up Akihito's spine and into his soul was terrifying.

The older man clutched Akihito's collar in both firsts, the hold tight and unbreakable.

The furnaces of Asami's eyes were wild as he glared down at the blonde in front of him.

"Spill it Akihito!" Asami spat.

He was furious.

Akihito tried to struggle out of the hold, anyway to get away from the burning eyes, it only resulted in the bigger man growling and pressing his knee harder into his stomach.

"Ugh…" Akihito was coughing with the pressure on his organs, he couldn't answer even if he wanted to right now.

After a few more tense moments Asami seemed to realize what he was doing and let the pressure off, only enough that Akihito was no longer seeing stars and could start breathing again.

"Akihito." Asami demanded again, tone laced with violence.

"Sh-shit, Asami, ouch!" Asami's knee lessened the pressure again, those eyes however, were still flaring.

"I um…. Ugh. You're gonna make me say embarrassing shit!"

"I don't care if it's embarrassing, give me answers Akihito. My little lover boy whom I thought was innocent was actually in one of the most successful criminal groups in Tokyo, you're lucky I haven't shot you instead." The last words came out quiet and low, it was a real threat, and Akihito knew he had to answer truthfully.

"Uh, well…. At first, I thought you might get sick of me, so there was no need to tell you….-" Akihito said hesitantly before Asami cut him off, not happy with the speed of the explanation.

"Get to the point."

"Argh, can't believe I am about to say this…." Akihito mumbled under his breath, but continued at a sharpening of Asami's gaze.

"Phew. Ok then. I thought you might not like me, or whatever it is you feel toward me, I don't know, if you knew. So I didn't say thing. There I said it, you happy now?! Let me go!" Akihito stared back at Asami with every ounce of courage he could muster, determined not to break the gaze less he miss Asami's reaction to his girly confession.

Akihito watched Asami's eyes soften slightly, his grip on his shirt loosened, and the knee came away from the crotch, much to Akihito's relief.

"You really are an idiot after all Akihito. Fufu." Asami's mouth curled at the edges, he was smiling!

"Wha- why?!"

Asami leaned in close, it _was _sexual this time, the heat between them building.

"It's good to know my little kitten has a proper set of claws after all, you can work for me after this is all over, it's hard to find a reliable courier now days. Time to start pulling your weight kid. I'll get all the charges cleared, and you come into the darkness again, with me."

He whispered in Akihito's ear, amused and serious, his eyes playful.

"Alright then, but I want the full market rate for transport and compensation for vehicle maintenance, since the Kuba's can't do it for me now." Akihito joked back.

"I'll see you have everything you need." The crime lord placed a firm kiss, followed by a playful bite on his new partner in crimes neck, reaffirming his ownership, before backing off and straightening up Akihito's suit he had worn to the charity ball.

"You… you're serious?" Akihito questioned.

"Do I make jokes Akihito?"

"Nnnn, guess not. Fine by me, that photography gig was getting tiresome."

Asami began to swoop in again, the arms dealer found himself pleased, after the initial shock of course, he was pleased that Akihito really could walk this path with him, their differences had been a barrier previously, and tonight that last wall had been taken down. His lively spitfire was just as felonious as Asami, it was an attractive thought, ruling the underworld with Akihito at his side.

He wanted to kiss Akihito with the thrill of it all.

"Not now Asami, we can't waste time."

Akihito had a cold glint in his eye as he pushed against Asami's chest and made his way to the giant iron door across the warehouse.

Akihito walked with that confidence he held behind the wheel of the car, resolved and calm, he was in his element in this place.

He pushed a green button on the side and the iron door separated in half, pulling back on rollers attached to the roof, the doors stopped, exposing the inside of the warehouse to the darkness outside as a car and 3 motorbikes pulled into the bare complex.

The car was a BMW, which the Kuba twins and Kanou got out of, after it parked out of the way of the roller doors.

Kanou nodded to Asami.

"Can't let you have all the fun Ryuichi, it will be a pain for me too if Sumiyoshi gains power again." The Kuba's must have gotten their boss up to speed on the details.

"Hmmm." Asami agreed, pleased to have the loan shark's assistance.

Homare walked over to his Nissan GTR and inspected it for damage before following his twin into the warehouse.

To Asami's surprise, the two men that got off the bikes in black leathers were Akihito's friends, Kou and Takoto. They took their black helmets off, looking serious, and made their way to where the others were gathered.

The last rider had a quiet bike, the helmet was yellow, with cat's ears on top, and a black visor hid her face.

Yes, it was a her, her black leathers showed her perfectly sculpted body to perfection. Kanou and Asami both stared, dismayed as she didn't bother to take her helmet off when she followed everyone inside to wait around a workbench next to the fleet of cars.

"Celty!" Akihito called, "I'd say it's good to see you, but under the circumstances…." Akihito trailed off before giving the woman named Celty a hug.

The woman typed something out on her phone and showed it to Akihito, who smiled before replying.

"Ok, pick Shizuo up after this, just hope Izaya doesn't turn up or they will kill each other. You can take the south with him and we'll all take another direction and meet back here after we get some information."

Asami and Kanou made their way to stand with the rag tag bunch of couriers.

After that, it was quiet, everyone starting wondering who was going to talk next.

"Uh, normally Kagami took the briefings…" Akihito said hesitantly.

Everyone flinched as one at the mention of their dead friend's name, the pain still fresh.

"You take it, Akihito, since you were his driving partner, and you took the fall for us." Homare stated, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Uwaah, don't put me on the spot guys." It was an empty protest though.

"Get on with it kid." Kanou barked.

Akihito took a deep breath before finally talking.

"We all know the drill, but it's been years so I guess we'll start from the top. So, as of now, no one outside of this building can be trusted, apart from Shizuo and that shit stain Izaya I guess. Swap the sims in your phones for the usual ones we keep." Akihito opened a draw under the bench and pulled out a small box that had labeled cell phone sim cards in, and handed them out before continuing.

"Contact people through those sims only."

Akihito pulled down a whiteboard that was hidden behind a backing on the wall, it was huge, and it had plans for previous deliveries and clients on it.

Akihito was just about to rub the details off before Asami saw something.

"Wait Akihito."

"Huh?"

Asami walked up to the board as he noticed the assigned driver and client for one of the jobs that hadn't been marked as complete. Obviously a job that was scheduled but had been abandoned. Asami remembered an incident a few years back, the transporter pulled out at the last minute and in the end his deal had fallen through because they couldn't find another courier trustworthy enough.

Driver: Takaba. Client: Asami. Cargo: Fireams.

He would have met Akihito years ago, but the courier group had disbanded before their last set of jobs.

"Oh, crazy! I was gonna take a job for you Asami, look!" Akihito blurted out the obvious, but breaking the tension.

"No shit Sherlock!" Kou laughed.

The twins face palmed simultaneously.

"You got yourself a special one there, Ryuichi." Kanou chuckled.

It was true, the pair would have met under completely different circumstances, and it all would have been different. Or would it?

Akihito's and Asami's eyes met as Akihito rubbed the words out finally, the inevitable sparks flew, no, it wouldn't have been different.

Asami knew for sure he would have made Akihito his back then as well.

"Ahem." Takoto cleared his throat to get the situation back on track, causing the pair to break their gaze and realize where they were.

"Oh right, my bad." Akihito wrote points of the compass down on the board.

North: Kuba brothers.

East: Kou and Takoto.

South: Celty and Shizuo.

West: Akihito.

"Right, you know the parameters and what to do, we'll head out and look for traces of his organization, any signs of his men or activity, report back here in two hours with information, send the emergency text if you're in trouble and we'll all get it and come right away to where your phone is tracked."

Akihito walked over to a large piece of wall that had been covered over, it was the size of a large bookcase, 8ft tall and just as wide. He took his keys out and unlocked the roller shutter and pulled it up.

The wall behind it had a small spot with labeled keys on hooks, for the cars at their backs. The labels stated which car or bike it was and nothing else.

The rest of the wall was covered in firepower. Guns, all sorts, glocks, pistols, shot guns, rifles, machine guns, and even a few grenades.

"Lets find this piece of shit Sumiyoshi and kill him ourselves." Akihito stated, and everyone but Celty made their way to the giant gun cabinet and took a weapon and a set of keys.

The mood was grim as everyone went to their respective black vehicles, the twins went to an Audi R8, Kou and Takoto went to a giant Hummer and Celty went to her motorbike outside.

Which left Akihito, standing with a small assault rifle slung on a strap over his shoulder, and a handgun tucked in his suit pants.

"Lets go!" He shouted, he took a set of keys and looked over at Asami and Kanou, who were left with him.

"You wanna stay and wait for Suoh to wake up or come with me?" Akihito questioned Asami.

"Go Ryuichi, I'll hold the fort down here and let your other man know what's going on. I'll call if anything happens, new sim and all." Kanou said, grabbing a shotgun off the wall.

Asami nodded his thanks and followed Akihito to a blacked out Lamborghini Aventador.

"You're not going to take a GTR?" he questioned his lover.

"As much as I want too, everyone knows that's the car I drive, so it's better to drive something else." Akihito shrugged before smiling.

"You shoot if something happens, and I can drive, my aim was always shit."

"Speaking of which, how come you panicked so much in Hong Kong with firearms hmmm?"

"Oh.. th-that." Akihito scratched his head sheepishly. "If I had a steering wheel in my hand, or a gearstick, I probably would have been fine haha. I am a transporter Asami, I belong in a vehicle." He blushed in embarrassment.

The older crime lord let out a quiet chuckle, it was a ridiculous reason, but it was an Akihito reason if he'd ever heard one.

He ruffled the boy's hair as Akihito passed him the assault rifle and they parted to either side of the sports car and sat in it to buckle themselves in.

Akihito looked over to Asami as he pushed the start button in the centre console, the 6.5 litre V12 engine awakening with a throaty growl.

"I never thought in a million years that I'd be doing this with you Asami. Feels weird."

"Well, you better get used to it Akihito, I am your boss now after all."

"Fuck off, you're not my boss!" Akihito retorted as he pulled out of the warehouse after the Audi.

The engine screamed to life as Akihito took off with Asami by his side in the passenger seat.


End file.
